


Pact of the Raven

by TwinVax



Series: Nott's Classes [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, nott makes a deal with the raven queen, pact of the tome, warlock!nott, warlocks are so angsty, yeza is dead for a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Nott makes a pact with the Raven Queen to save her friend's life.





	Pact of the Raven

The porcelain masked face in front of her was imposing, bordering on terrifying, but something was stopping Nott from running or screaming. The eyes watched her blankly, before the woman shrunk down to almost her level, only looking away from her face for a moment to look around the darkened forest around them where Nott had chosen to stop and rest so she wouldn’t have to keep struggling to carry Yeza’s body. 

She was sort of regretting that now, in the face of a person who could somehow alter their size so drastically and was giving off the sense that she could kill Nott immediately.

The mask shifted to look at the body in the grass beside Nott, then into her eyes when Nott shifted to stand over him. The mouth didn’t move, but the voice surrounded her completely despite not raising above a normal speaking voice, **_“Let him rest, he has moved on.”_ **

Nott didn’t move away, keeping herself between the woman and his body, even though she knew it wouldn’t do much if she was a god, “Bring him back, this was my fault, he shouldn’t have died! Bring him back! I’m useless, kill me and let him live instead, he’s so much more important. He can’t die when he has so much left to do, and he’s so smart, and I’m just nothing!”

The mask tilted, body shifting as she seemed to get closer, **_“I have had this conversation many times before, and only granted such a thing once in trade. You’re life is not nothing, is it really a trade you wish to give me for this man you barely know?”_**

Nott nodded, claws holding tightly to her own shirt in panic, heart beating frantically, “Yes! He’s my friend, and I fucked up and got him into this mess, I deserve to be the one dead.” 

The goddess was silent for a minute, Nott watching her face the whole time shifting foot to foot in worry, until the voice returned, _“ **I will allow him to return, you’re life for his own. You will not, however, die in his place. If you agree to this trade, you will be under the service of the Raven Queen. I will give you some power, in return for his life, if you do what I ask of you when I require it.** ”_

Nott whined quietly, looking at the mask for any sign of emotion, and came up empty, “You offered this to someone before?”

The Raven queen’s head shifted slightly in a nod, **_“Do you accept?”_**

Nott bit her lip, ears pinned back, then glanced back at the body for just a second, decision made as she snapped her head up to face the Raven Queen’s blank mask, “Yes! I’ll do what you ask and serve you, now please bring him back!” 

The goddess didn’t speak, instead growing larger in size, towering over her as she extended her hand forward, palm facing upward as a glowing white ball appeared in it. With a brief flash, the ball disappeared from her hand, and the same time that Nott felt something attach itself to her being, and the body behind her gasped out a breath. 

Nott knelt down beside him immediately, checking him as he breathed, feeling his heartbeat before she remembered the goddess. When she turned to thank her, the Raven Queen was gone, the forest back to it’s normal sounds, with a strange black tome in the place the woman had once stood. 

“Nott,” Yeza groaned, voice weak as she helped him sit up, “What happened?” 

She thought about that, unsure what she had really done herself, “Nothing, I saved you, you’re okay.” she settled on. 

She knew he had more questions, knew he didn’t quite believe her, but she helped him stand without another word anyway, helping him move farther from where they had come from, picking up the tome when she passed. 

She learned to call forth the raven to sit on her shoulder the day after, while Yeza slept. He didn’t have to know what she had done. 


End file.
